


Una Manzana al Día...

by yisusfishus



Series: Cortas Anécdotas en LATAM [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: Mi entrada para el amigo secreto de San Valentín en el fandom de Latin Hetalia.Querian BrUru, y BrUru les traigo, chi cheñol~!
Relationships: Brazil/Uruguay (Hetalia)
Series: Cortas Anécdotas en LATAM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630663





	Una Manzana al Día...

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts] Pokémon/Promesas  
> [Resumen] Existe un viejo rumor en la región que impulsará lo que sienten Sebastián y Luciano por el otro.

El sonido de hojas crujiendo alertó a varios de los pokémon que exploraban el bosque, en busca de alimentos, sobre la presencia de humanos en los territorios salvajes de Galar, que anudado a las voces de varios niños desencadenaron que varias de las criaturas buscarán escondite cuando de entre algunos arbustos aparecía el primero de los pequeños humanos:

Un niño de cabellos rubio cenizos y ojos marrones claros con un pequeño Sobble posado en uno de sus hombros, ambos mirando a todas partes concentrados en encontrar algo antes de recibir un empujón por detrás por parte de otro de los niños presentes al detenerse.

“Me repites ¿porqué estamos aquí de nuevo?”, exclamaba su ‘agresor’; un niño de cabellos rubios más vividos y ojos verdes con su Scorbunny (de coloración más amarilla que naranja) a su lado, jugando con una pequeña roca a modo de pelota con sus patas.

“Estamos aquí para ayudar a Sebas a encontrar un Applin”, exclamaba una tercera voz risueña perteneciente a otro niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, que se asomaba de entre las hojas a un lado de ellos, mientras debajo de él su Yamper y Wooloo hacían lo mismo (cada criatura haciendo su característico llamado afirmando lo que decía su amo).

“Ya”, exclamaba una cuarta voz, perteneciente al último integrante del grupo, haciendo a los otros tres menores voltear hacia atrás donde un castaño de ojos marrón oscuro les miraba algo aburrido; con una pequeña taza de té flotando a su lado (tratándose de su pokemon Sinistea), “Pero eso no me explica por qué tenía que venir yo”   
  
“Duh”, exclamaba el rubio de ojos verdes acercándose al castaño, “Applin es un pokémon dragón y tú eres el único que posee un tipo hada de entre nosotros”

Cuatros pares de ojos se postraron sobre la pequeña figura del Alcremie que se asomaba detrás de las piernas del susodicho.

“Uggh”, fue la elocuente reacción del último integrante del grupo.

“Además si encontramos un Dynamax, necesitamos ser cuatro para enfrentarlo y así lo podré capturar”, exclamaba feliz el pequeño entrenador llamado Martín.

“No”, reclamaba Manuel, “si vemos un Dynamax, nos dijeron que tenemos que alejarnos”

“¡No, yo voy a capturar uno como el gran entrenador que soy!”, replicaba el rubio.

“¡Yo quiero encontrar un Dynamax Eevee!”, exclamaba ajeno a la discusión Daniel mirando a sus pokémon, “Dicen que son super suavecitos y amigables”, de respuesta su pokemon canino ladraba animado agitando su cola.

“Oigan”, una tranquila voz trajo de vuelta a los tres chicos para voltear hacia el líder de la expedición (después de todo fue su idea, lo cual era inusual... Martín era el de las ideas locas por lo general)

“Applin, verde no rojo”, recitaban sus primos y amigo al unísono como ya les había repetido Sebastián durante su ingreso al área salvaje.

“Gracias”, y con eso retomaron la odisea de encontrar a la criatura.

Media hora después ninguno de los niños había tenido la dicha de encontrar al pokemon entre el pasto alto, aunque habían tenido encuentros con variados pokémon:

Martín tuvo que huir al encontrarse con una parvada molesta de Rookidee al sacudir de más un árbol de manzanas. Lo cuales fueron ahuyentados gracias a la descarga eléctrica de Yamper y así de esa forma aprovechó a capturar un espécimen para cada uno.

Manuel entre risas al ver al “gran entrenador” huir, se había resbalado con la superficie lisa de una roca blanca que resultó ser un corsola de la región y desde ese instante no había dejado de seguirlo, siempre intentando meterse entre las piernas de su nuevo amigo para observar lo que estuviera mirando el castaño.

Dani por su parte había regresado feliz de una cueva con un Silicobra, fuertemente enroscado a uno de sus brazos, para consternación de sus primos quienes miraban nerviosos al pokémon serpiente acomodarse plácidamente para tomar una siesta en sus brazos.

El único sin suerte fue el pequeño de anteojos quién sólo miraba al Sol comenzaba a descender junto a su luz.

Decidieron armar el campamento para pasar la primera de tres noches, como les dijeron a sus padres. 

“¿Y por qué quieres atrapar un Applin?”, preguntó Manuel al armar la segunda tienda de campaña dejando a Martín y Dani encargarse de preparar la fogata para cocinar y los ingredientes para el curry.

“Hace unos días”, comenzó Sebastián al terminar de atar una de las cuerdas al aro incrustado en el suelo, “en Hammerlocke, Luciano me citó para entregarme uno…”

“¡Eh!, ¿y lo aceptaste?”, preguntó el castaño terminando su propio nudo.

“No”, ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo, el rubio cenizo agregó rápidamente, “¡Aún no!… le pedí unos días más para tener mi respuesta también”

“Y por eso estamos todos aquí hoy”

“¡Me puse nervioso, qué más quieres escuchar de mi!”

“¿Por qué verde?”

“A Luciano le gusta el verde”

“Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar un variocolor”   
  


“¡¡OIGAN APURENSE LOS DOS PARA QUE AYUDEN A COCINAR!!”, interrumpió Martín con un abanico avivando las llamas, dando fin a la conversación cuando el castaño exclamaba algo sobre que iba a quemar el curry si le soplaba demasiado, comenzando otra riña entre ambos, ignorando a Daniel tirando varias bayas a la mezcla a un costado de ellos y dejando a Sebastián con sus pensamientos de aquella tarde.

_ “¡Sebas!”, exclamaba alegre un moreno agitando su brazo de lado a lado para llamar su atención apenas puso un pie fuera de la estación de tren de la gran ciudad, “¡¡por aquí!!” _

_ “Hey Lu”, comentaba feliz el rubio mientras sonreía al ver a su amigo; a pesar de la mudanza de su amigo a esta ciudad aún seguía reuniendose intercalando visitas. Un fin de semana el moreno iba a su casa y dos después era el chico de anteojos quien se quedaba en casa de su amigo.  _

_ Aunque esta visita era extraña por decir lo menos. _

_ Lu le había llamado para preguntarle si podían verse al día siguiente… y había sonado urgente.  _

_ Pero Lu parecía estar bien y no había ninguna emergencia emitida. Su Scorbunny (de la común tonalidad naranja) se encontraba en perfecta salud a su lado. _

_ Así que decir que Sebastián estaba confundido por la razón de estar ahí era poco. _

_ Hasta que tuvo en sus manos a un pequeño pokémon dentro una manzana roja parpadeando fijamente a sus ojos y poco a poco su rostro ardía al caer en la cuenta de lo que significaba eso. _

_ ERA UN APPLIN. _

_ UN APPLIN QUE SEGÚN LOS RUMORES EN GALAR ERA SÍMBOLO DE QUE ALGUIEN QUERÍA PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA CONTIGO, AL ENTREGARTE UN POKEMON TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENCONTRAR Y CAPTURAR. _

_ No puedo evitar que sus ojos se levantarán para ver a su amigo de la infancia sonreirle y regresarlos hacia el pokemon que parecía más interesado en explorar las manos donde se encontraba posado, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces más. _

_ “No…. no puedo aceptarlo” _

_ “¡¡EH!! ¡PORQUE!” _

_ Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y ÉL NO TENÍA NADA PREPARADO. _

_ “DAME 5 DÍAS PARA TENER LISTA MI RESPUESTA Y ENTONCES PODEMOS INTERCAMBIAR POKÉMONS” _

_ Y al parecer fue la respuesta correcta porque la sonrisa que surcó el rostro de su amigo fue de las más anchas que haya visto, mientras aprovechaba para regresarle el pokemon (con cuidado) y salir huyendo escuchando al chico que le gustaba gritar que se verían ahí mismo a la misma hora, con Sebastián evitando que pudiera notar lo rojo que estaba del rostro al sentir las miradas de transeúntes sobre él por la efusividad del otro chico. _

_ Esa noche mandó mensaje a sus primos y Manuel para preparar un viaje de campamento de cuatro días al área salvaje y poder encontrar un Applin para corresponder los sentimientos de Luciano. _

El grito de éxito de Martín al terminar de preparar el curry lo trajo de vuelta al presente al mismo tiempo que su Sobble se acercaba a él después de estar jugando con los otros pokémon. 

A quien tomó en brazos para ir a recibir sus porciones de curry, además ahora habían varias bocas más que alimentar que al inicio, al notar a su rechoncho pokémon avecilla dando brincos juntos a los otros tres que capturaron ese primer día.

Los dos días siguiente pasaron casi en la misma forma que el primero, con los menores terminando sucios de sus excursiones entre el pasto alto, así como de algunas batallas que tuvieron contra otros pokémon que buscaban medir fuerzas contra entrenadores y la ocasional huída de aquellos pokémon muy por arriba de su nivel actual.

Era en la mañana del tercer día que Martín, Manuel y Daniel se preocuparon al notar lo taciturno de Sebastián cuando el Sol nuevamente volvía a caer en el horizonte, significando el término del campamento. Mañana al atardecer ellos tenían que abordar sus respectivos trenes para llegar a sus casas.

“Hey, estoy seguro que mañana encontraremos uno”, exclamaba Dani con su Yamper en brazos, mientras su Wooloo caminaba junto a ellos con Scorbunny y Sobble en su lomo.

“Igual puedes darle una manzana acaramel-”, Martín no pudo completar su frase ante el golpe que Manuel le dio el brazo, “¡¡OYE ESO A QUÉ SE DEBIÓ!!”

“No estás ayudando”, comentó el castaño con una expresión exasperada, “ayúdame a preparar el curry”, a pesar del gruñido que soltó el rubio más alto, éste siguió a su amigo hacia la canasta de frutas al comentar que a Sebastián le gustaba el curry de manzana después de probarlo en un restaurante.

El grito que pegó el mayor de los primos hizo a todos voltear sus rostros para presenciar cómo lanzaba una manzana verde al aire exclamando a los cuatro vientos que algo felpudo lo tocó desde dentro de la fruta.

Dicha fruta cayó al suelo antes de revelar un par de apéndices en forma de hojas parpadeando y esconderse cuando el cachorro eléctrico comenzaba a ladrar rodeando al invasor. 

“NO YAMPER, ¡QUIETO!”, gritó Dani al sostener a su compañero canino con la manzana intentando huir lo más rápido de ahí pero Martín y Manuel le cerraron el paso dejándole sólo con la opción de arrastrarse hacia donde Sebastián a modo de refugio porque no había intentado “atacar”, mirándole suplicante.

Al quinto día como prometieron, Luciano se encontraba maravillado observando al reluciente pokémon verde en sus manos con Sebas sonriendo de vuelta con el Applin ya prometido en sus brazos. Y cada que cruzaban miradas no podían evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar sus rostros un poco aún sonriendo para confusión de sus nuevos compañeros de aventuras.

De ese suceso ya habían pasado 10 años, y cada uno de los había tomado sus respectivos caminos: Daniel trabajaba en uno de los criaderos pokemon de la región, Martín había aceptado tomar el puesto en uno de los gimnasios, Manuel encontró un empleo en una cafetería de la misma ciudad (gracias en parte por tener un Alcremie), Sebastián había entrado al mundo de la costura gracias a su empleo en una de las boutiques de las grandes ciudades.

¿Y Lu?

Luciano se encontraba desafiando por quinta vez al invicto campeón de la región durante la Copa de Campeonato, con los primos mirando por medio del teléfono inteligente de Martín.

“He de admitir que tu novio es perseverante”, comentaba el mayor de los primos.

“A veces creo que demasiado”, comentaba Sebastián riendo un poco porque sabía que tan terco podía ser el moreno.

“Oh”, exclamaba Daniel con un huevito en brazos mirando la batalla en la pantalla, “Y terminó”

Con la victoria del regente campeón como todo mundo esperaba.

“Espera algo pasa”, exclamó Daniel impidiendo que Martín terminará la transmisión durante el usual discurso del Campeón a futuros retadores; captando la atención de los dos rubios debido a la conmoción generada al ver a Luciano tomar el micrófono después del campeón.

“Sebastián”, comenzaba el joven adulto moreno mirando fijo a hacia una cámara, “Creo que he pospuesto esto demasiado tiempo…”

Las personas en las gradas comenzaron a mirarse entre sí buscando al susodicho.

“Imposible…”, exclamó Martín, “Sebas estas escuchan...¿Sebastián?”

Sólo había aire a un lado del mayor en donde una vez estuvo el rubio menor.

“Se acaba de ir”, exclamaba Dani señalando en dirección de una mancha oscura en forma de Corviknight con Sebastián surcando los cielos en dirección a la sede de la Liga.

“Sé que esto es tan abrupto, ¿pero te lo prometí no?”, se escuchaba la transmisión en la cafetería donde Manuel se encontraba limpiando una copa con un paño con su Alcremie y Sinistea observando la televisión desde el mostrador.

El sonido del aire era todo lo que el chico de cabellos rubios claros escuchaba mientras su pokémon aleteaba con velocidad hacia el estadio antes de bajar abruptamente y casi cayendo de rodillas al suelo al perder momentáneamente el equilibrio para comenzar a subir las escaleras de estadio.

“Después de intercambiar Applin, te pregunté si te gustaría que tuviéramos una celebración a lo grande un día”, exclamaba Luciano riendo reflejado en las pantallas, “y tu respuesta fue que teníamos que hacerlo de forma espectacular”

Casi sin aire al ingresar por las puertas automáticas Sebastián no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse porque los ayudantes de la liga al reconocerle de la foto que el retador les había mostrado le señalaron hacia donde dirigirse.

“Bueno, quizás pedí un poco de ayuda en esto”, la audiencia rió junto con el moreno que se encontraba a mitad de estadio, “pero…”

“¡¡BUENO YA ESCUPELO!!”, exclamaron Martin, Manuel y Daniel al mismo tiempo desde sus respectivos lugares a cientos de kilómetros del estadio, espantando a algunos comensales y transeúntes.

“¡ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!”, exclamó Luciano de forma brusca al ver a Sebastian apareciendo de uno de los tantos túneles del estadio siendo enfocado por las cámaras a las pantallas, bajando la mano después que algunos reflectores le cegaran al entrar al campo.

“PERO QUÉ FORMA DE PEDIRLA ES ESA/IBAS BIEN QUÉ TE PASÓ”, exclamaron Martín y Manuel en perfecta sincronía llevando una mano a su rostro en exasperación.

“Jajaja, debieron ser los nervios”, comentó Daniel a su primo mayor, recordando años atrás el ataque de pánico de su primo ante la confesión del moreno.

De vuelta en el estadio, Sebastián se encontraba recuperando el aire antes de tomar una gran bocanada y comenzar a caminar hacia su pareja y quedar frente a frente.

El estadio estalló en gritos cuando el tal Sebastián tomó al retador del uniforme y junto sus labios en un beso, para separarse y comenzar a asentir en respuesta.

Al cabo de media hora, la pareja finalmente había podido salir de entre la marea de nuevos fans de Luciano y aquellos que querían felicitarlos.

“Vaya vaya vaya”, la voz conocida de Martín hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada para encontrarse a los dos primos y amigo de la infancia al final de las escaleras.

“¡Felicidades!”, exclamó Dani interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que fuera a decir su primo mayor.

“Hay un restaurante de donde no cobran muy caro y tiene buena cocina, tienen un buen curry de manzana”, agregó Manuel señalando hacia una de las calles concurridas de la ciudad sede.

“Si por favor, muero de hambre”, comentaba el moreno después de que la adrenalina de la batalla y propuesta abandonara su cuerpo para acurrucarse contra su ahora prometido en dirección al restaurante previamente mencionado.


End file.
